


All Sweaty

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Fat and Beautiful [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	All Sweaty

_“Why can’t you be both?” He asked you. “Just because you’ve gained some weight doesn’t mean you aren’t beautiful. Who says you can’t be fat and beautiful? Fat isn’t a bad word, Y/N. Not at all.”  
_

_You wrapped your arms around him. “Maybe. It’ll take more than just that to feel okay, though. I think I’m going to move back in my old room for a few days. I can’t take sleeping next to him in next to nothing and him not touching me.”  
_

_Sam nodded. “Anything you need, sweetheart.”_

* * *

You cried yourself to sleep in Sam’s arms, and he made sure you were really out before slipping from your arms. After he covered you up, he went to find his brother. He couldn’t stand to see you hurting, and he knew that Dean wasn’t doing this on purpose. Running his hand through his hair, he quietly shut the door. His shirt had a wet spot on it, but he didn’t care about that right now.

Sam found Dean in the library, feet up on the table, leaning back in his chair. The laptop was open on his lap, but from where Sam was, he couldn’t see what his brother was watching. Dean spotted Sam from over the back and shut the top, putting his feet down. “So?” He asked, looking worried.

Sitting, Sam shook his head. “She feels like shit, Dean.” He told him honestly. “Says she doesn’t think you’re attracted to her anymore.” Dean stared at him, confused. “I’m not gonna sit here and tell you word for word what she said, I’m not gonna tell you to go wake her up, but I will tell you that it’s bad enough that she’s moving out of your room for a few days.”

“What?” Dean felt like he was punched in the gut. “Why?”

“Why don’t you let her talk to you?” Sam suggested. “Or maybe think about how you’ve made her feel unattractive.” He added before getting up to get himself a cup of coffee, leaving Dean to think things over. 

* * *

Waking up, you weren’t surprised to find Sam gone. You hadn’t expected him to baby you, or to stay with you after you randomly fell asleep. Rolling to your back, you sighed. Your hand was on your stomach, and you heard it growl at you. “Yeah, that’s what you need. Food.” You muttered, getting out of bed.

It was so weird to look around and not see Dean’s things, to not see his jeans over the back of a chair, or a picture of the two of you on your side of the bed. Your heart sank. Dean was gorgeous, why would he be with you? He could have any woman out there.

You let out a breath and left your room, nervous for when you ran into Dean. What would Sam have told him? Did he tell him everything you’d said? If so, how did Dean feel?

However, Sam was the first one that you saw. “Hey, Sammy.” You gave him a small smile. “Where’s Dean?” You wanted to get this over with.

“Uh, he went out about half an hour ago. Didn’t say when he’d be back.” He said without looking up from the laptop.

“I have something to ask you.” That made him look up. “Train with me? Like, work out…” You were playing with the hem of your hoodie.

Sam sat back, sighing. “Do this for you. Not for Dean.” He said gently. “Not because you think he wants you to look a certain way.” That was the last thing he wanted.

You nodded. “I think that it’ll help, ya know? Feel stronger, more confident.” And getting Dean to touch you would be a nice plus.

“Of course. We’ll start tomorrow.” He grinned, and you instantly worried about how this would go.

* * *

It was hard, but you stuck with it. Jogging (which was more like power walking at first), yoga, and things like push ups, sit ups, and wallsits. You’d cussed him out the morning after your first workout together. He hadn’t even worked up to what your usual workout would be, he’d just given you a taste. And you had been so sore.

Dean noticed the two of you spending more and more time together, and felt himself get jealous. It had been two weeks since you’d left the room you once shared with him, and he worried that he was losing you to Sam. If that happened, he had no idea what he would do.

What Sam told him had been playing over and over in his head. One morning after a jog, you came in all sweaty, your pony tail was now messy, and you smiled over at him. Then it hit him. He hadn’t shown you what you meant to him lately, or how beautiful you were to him.

“Morning, babe.” You went to kiss his cheek, and were pleasantly surprised when his lips caught yours. Things had been tense and awkward, so it took you a moment to lean into it.

Sam chuckled and shook his head as he left the room. He hoped that meant things would start getting back to normal.

Dean pulled away and your eyes met his. “God you look good all sweaty like this.” He licked his lips, making you chuckle.

“Not as good as you, though.” You winked and walked away. The butterflies in your stomach were going insane. It was like you were a new couple all over again. He watched you walk away in your yoga pants and shifted slightly. It’d been too long since he’d been with you.

Sure, he could rush into the shower with you and have his way with you, but that wouldn’t be anything more than lust. You were worth more than that. So much more.

* * *

You’d been a bit hurt that he didn’t join you in the shower after that, but tried not to focus on it. After your shower, you had a towel around you as you walked into your bedroom. Seeing a piece of paper and a rose, you raised an eyebrow. You picked it up and read it quickly.

##  _Wear something nice. Date night._

##  _I love you,_

##  _Dean._

Smiling, you picked up the rose and smelled it. While you hadn’t lost much weight from working out, you did feel better about yourself. You could jog for longer, do more push ups, and didn’t get tired as quickly. That was going so well, and you hoped that things would Dean would take a turn for the better now, as well.

* * *


End file.
